Te faire plaisir
by Kause
Summary: -Sterek- Dans quelques jours, il redeviendra le Derek Hale d'avant et tout le monde sera content. Sauf Derek évidemment, il est jamais content...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Il faut que je vous demande un service. Je sais que ce n'est pas commun de présenter un texte comme je vais le faire, mais vraiment, c'est important.

Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, c'est la première histoire que je poste sur cette plateforme. Mais je vous en supplie, ne considérez pas cette fic comme étant ma première, tout court. J'écris depuis des années maintenant, que ce soit des fictions originales, ou des fanfictions ou d'autres histoires. Alors donnez une chance à ce texte et faites comme si j'avais une liste longue comme mon bras d'histoires répertoriées sur FFnet. Merci d'avance pour ceux qui feront cet "effort" ;)

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira. Elle est en trois chapitres, tous de cette longueur et déjà écrits. Si je ne vous oublie pas, je les posterai tous les jeudis (parce que le jeudi, c'est funky). N'hésitez surtout, SURTOUT pas à me dire si quelque chose vous perturbe ou ne vous plait pas (ou vous plait...). Si j'écris depuis longtemps, c'est la première fois que je m'essaye au Sterek. J'espère ne pas avoir été maladroite. Je me suis relue des DIZAINES de fois pour en être sûre, mais on sait jamais. Donc voilà, je vous invite vivement à me laisser vos avis.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, on se retrouve plus bas. Enjoy !

* * *

Te faire plaisir

Chapitre 1

« Dans quelques jours, il redeviendra le Derek Hale d'avant et tout le monde sera content. Sauf Derek évidemment, il est jamais content... »

\- C'est vrai ça... Quand c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu content pour quelque chose... ? marmonna Stiles.

Au départ, ça n'avait été qu'une idée comme ça, qui avait fusé dans son esprit comme des centaines de milliers d'autres. Sauf que celle-ci attira son attention. Stiles se souvenait très bien de la fois où la meute avait retrouvé Derek dans son corps d'adolescent. Pour être exact, le changement n'avait pas été que physique : son esprit avait aussi rajeuni. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Stiles n'osait pas imaginer l'humeur du loup s'il avait eu toute sa tête dans cette enveloppe charnelle. Des flashs du moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Scott et de la discussion avec le père McCall qui avait suivie lui revinrent en tête. Miguel avait alors fait son grand retour. Cette pensée le fit rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de sa rencontre avec le cuir de son volant, la toute première fois où Derek avait été présenté en tant que cousin de sa famille. Son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge et instinctivement, il passa une main sur son visage, histoire de vérifier que tout était en place.

Le fameux « Tu sais très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! » tournait encore dans sa tête quand leur adorable professeur de chimie, digne du feu Mr Harris, prit la parole sans pour autant récupérer l'attention de son élève. Parce que oui, il était maintenant de notoriété publique que Stiles n'avait jamais ce genre de grandes réflexions au moment où il aurait fallu qu'il les ait. En l'occurrence, au lycée, ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Stilinski, une remarque à partager avec le reste de la classe ?

L'adolescent ne l'avait donc pas entendu et non pas s'excuser comme tout bon étudiant l'aurait fait, il pivota sur sa chaise, contorsionnant son buste comme lui seul savait le faire sans tomber -ou presque-.

\- Scott, c'est quand la dernière fois que t'as vu Derek content ?

Mal à l'aise, le sus-cité Scott ne répondit pas et tenta, à grand fort d'œillades peu discrètes, de faire comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il ferait mieux de se retourner.

\- Quoi ? lui répondit-il, fort peu élégamment.

\- Ce que Mr McCall essaie de vous faire comprendre Mr Stilinski, c'est que vous avez tout intérêt à vous expliquer sur l'absence totale de rapport entre vos interrogations et le sujet de mon cours.

Emporté dans son élan, Stiles faillit répondre qu'il n'y en avait aucun mais que ses réflexions n'en étaient pas moins intéressantes. Par chance -voire par miracle quand on connaissait bien Stiles-, il réussit à retenir les mots avant qu'ils ne franchissent ses lèvres et les remplaça par d'autres, plus corrects.

\- Désolé... Mais vous savez, de la chimie organique aux capacités émotionnelles d'un de mes potes... ? Scott, on peut dire que Derek est notre pote ou... ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, l'hyperactif chassa la question d'un geste de la main et poursuivit.

\- Bref ! De la chimie orga à Derek, il n'y a qu'un pas !

\- Mon sens moral m'oblige à vous signifier que la plupart d'entre nous ne connaissons pas de Derek et qu'en plus, nous ne travaillons pas sur la chimie organique mais sur la biochimie des végétaux. Je préfère cependant ne pas continuer cette discussion avec vous... Vous me désespérez Mr Stilinski. Comme rarement un élève a réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de l'hyperactif avant que le sujet ne soit clos et que le cours reprenne là où il s'était arrêté. Pas perturbé pour trois sous, Stiles continua de chercher la dernière fois où il avait vu Derek heureux de quelque chose sans pour autant parvenir à mettre le doigt sur une situation précise. Il fallait dire qu'ils ne passaient pas non plus la totalité de leur temps ensemble, mais leurs activités de meute nécessitaient tout de même des rencontres fréquentes. Pour autant, Stiles n'avait pas le souvenir qu'au cours de l'une d'elle, le loup ait sourit ou, au moins, se soit détendu. L'avis d'une personne extérieure était donc primordial à ce moment de l'enquête. Oui, ce qui n'était qu'une simple réflexion avait acquis le nouveau statut d'enquête.

A peine la sonnerie de fin des cours avait-elle retenti que l'humain sauta sur ses pieds, à côté de la table de Scott, ses affaires encore sur sa table et son sac à moitié ouvert.

\- Alors ? T'as réfléchi à ma question ? C'est quand la dernière fois que t'as vu Derek content ? Y'a bien la fois où on s'est retrouvé au poste de police pour cette histoire avec le Kanima, mais il faisait semblant. Très mal, mais semblant quand même. Tu l'aurais vu ce jour-là Scott, tout sourire devant cette policière. Je te jure que si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, Derek Hale sourirait comme ça, j'y aurai pas cru. J'y crois toujours pas d'ailleurs. Mais BREF ! Là n'est pas la question.

Agitant ses bras en l'air, Stiles recentra le sujet de leur conversation -de son monologue- pendant que son meilleur ami achevait de ranger ses affaires.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ? On s'en fout tu sais...

\- Non on s'en fout pas ! C'est important ! Imagine toi ne jamais être content, hormis le fait que ce soit triste, c'est... Scientifiquement improbable. Derek a forcément du éprouver un sentiment positif qui se rapprocherait de la joie ces dernières années.

\- Peut-être quand il était avec Jennifer ?

Un frisson de dégout remonta le long de l'échine de Stiles et ses mains chassèrent les images et souvenirs liés à cette information.

\- Connaissant le bougre, je suis même pas sûr. Mis à part le fait que j'ai pas envie de m'appesantir sur ces souvenirs, je suis sûr qu'il a éprouvé une culpabilité quelconque à l'encontre d'une quelconque personne... Ou même de lui, on sait pas. Ce mec est fou...

\- Vous êtes deux... Marmonna l'alpha.

\- Je t'ai très bien entendu Scott ! Je suis pas un loup, mais je suis pas sourd non plus !

Scott étouffa un rire puis tapota l'épaule de son frère.

\- Aller, oublie. Puis au pire, c'est pas une nouvelle si Derek n'est pas le plus jovial de nous tous.

\- Certes... Mais attends... Quelque chose m'interpelle... Tu connais le mot « jovial » ?

La fin de sa phrase avait été criée de loin, parce qu'en tant qu'humain courageux, Stiles avait pris ses jambes à son cou.

La fin de la journée se passa sans que l'hyperactif n'embête à nouveau son frère avec ses interrogations. Pour autant, elles n'avaient pas quitté son cerveau, si bien qu'arrivé chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre, balança son sac contre un mur quelconque -« Stiles, doucement avec tes affaires ! » « Oui papa ! »- et s'installa face à son ordinateur. Ses doigts parcoururent le clavier sans qu'ils n'enfoncent de touches. Ce geste l'aidait à réfléchir. Son esprit tourbillonnait pour tenter de trouver un souvenir concernant l'ancien alpha. Ou même une bride de souvenir. N'importe quoi qui lui prouverait que Derek pouvait encore éprouver des sentiments positifs. Mais il avait beau retourner tous les moments qu'ils avaient passés en présence l'un de l'autre, rien ne ressortait. C'était comme si sa vie n'était qu'une succession d'évènements neutres ou, pire, tristes. Cette constatation le fit soupirer. Il bascula la tête en arrière sur le dossier de son siège et croisa ses doigts sur ses yeux.

\- C'est pas possible... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il devait en avoir le cœur net. D'une main, il saisit son téléphone, manqua de tomber de sa chaise et commença à taper un message. « Derek ! Question ! Au cours des trois ou quatre dernières années, t'as déjà... » Alors qu'il cherchait comment formuler au mieux sa question, l'absurdité de la chose le frappa. Le problème de ce plan était que si le loup recevait un message aussi peu intéressant, à son sens, et surtout aussi indiscret que celui qu'il s'apprêtait à envoyer, à coup sûr qu'il viendrait toquer à la fenêtre de l'humain pour lui arracher la gorge à coup de dents.

Il fallait donc absolument qu'il trouve un autre moyen d'éclairer sa lanterne. Il devait savoir si scientifiquement parlant, c'était possible. Certes, Derek était un loup-garou de naissance, mais Peter aussi et Stiles se souvenait très clairement de moments de joie du loup. Ou au moins, de détente. Le jour où il lui avait fait croire qu'il vivait dans une tanière au fin fond de la forêt de Beacon Hills, le sourire narquois qu'il avait eu en le traitant d'imbécile avait été suffisamment clair pour qu'on comprenne son état d'esprit.

L'hyperactif se redressa sur sa chaise et alluma son ordinateur. Ses recherches lui prirent une bonne partie de la nuit. De ce fait, il était plus de deux heures du matin quand, victorieux, il s'écria :

\- Je le savais !

Avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche et de tendre l'oreille. Aucun bruit de soupir exaspéré ou de draps qu'on pousse du lit avant de se lever. Il n'avait donc pas réveillé son père.

\- J'en étais sûr ! A part qu'il soit malade, Derek ne peut pas ne pas éprouver de joie !

Stiles s'empêcha d'attraper son portable et d'appeler Scott pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de se lever de son siège, non sans manquer de le faire basculer, et d'entamer une petite danse de la joie, comme cette fois où il s'était rendu compte que la barrière de sorbier avait fonctionné.

Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur son réveil. En théorie, il aurait fallu qu'il aille se coucher. Sauf qu'excité comme il l'était, c'était comme demander à Liam, une nuit de pleine lune, de rester assis sagement pendant qu'on lui pokerait l'épaule à l'infini. Impossible donc. Pour autant, il fallait bien qu'il tente de dormir quelques heures, histoire d'être opérationnel le lendemain. Peu sûr de ça, il fila rapidement sous la douche, s'habilla pour la nuit et se glissa sous les couvertures. Ses jambes n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, alors que lui-même se tournait et se retournait sans cesse. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas éprouver de sentiments positifs, il fallait qu'il comprenne pourquoi Derek n'était jamais content et qu'il essaye de voir si c'était encore possible d'au moins lui décrocher un sourire sincère. Pour ce qui était du premier point, ça n'était pas bien difficile : entre l'incendie de la maison Hale, Paige, les nombreuses trahisons qu'il avait essuyées et les diverses merdouilles qui leur tombaient dessus depuis que Peter avait eu la bonne idée de ramener sa bouille à Beacon Hills, il y avait de quoi perdre le sourire. Mais à ce point ? C'est sur cette idée que les yeux de l'hyperactif finirent par se clore complètement et qu'il rejoint les bras de Morphée.

L'enquête reprit le lendemain, à la cafétéria du lycée. Devant lui, à la place de son plateau repas, Stiles avait ouvert un cahier dans lequel il comptait noter toutes les idées qu'il pouvait avoir sur le sujet.

\- Tu ne comptes pas manger ? Demanda Lydia, un sourcil haussé.

\- Pas faim.

Sa main s'agita en l'air comme pour balayer la question. L'humain n'avait pas envie de manger, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces futilités. Au pire, il grignoterait quelque chose dans l'après-midi. Non, pour l'heure, il devait coucher par écrit ce qu'il avait en tête. Certainement qu'il y verrait encore plus clair. Munis d'un stylo, ses doigts commencèrent à s'activer sur le papier. D'abord, il écrivit sa phrase fétiche : si un élément est un incident, deux une coïncidence, trois, c'est une constante. Disons que pour son premier élément, c'était les dernières années passées avec Derek sans que celui-ci ne montre le moindre signe de contentement. Il lui fallait donc deux autres manifestations de cet état de fait pour que Stiles classe l'affaire dans la case « constante » et qu'il puisse ensuite travailler sur une solution. Partant de là, il se donna deux semaines pour tenter de voir l'ancien alpha sourire. Si jamais ça n'arrivait pas -naturellement-, alors ça voudrait dire que sa vie était décidemment trop triste pour que l'humain la laisse ainsi. Parce qu'il était gentil Stiles, foncièrement gentil. Et peut-être un peu fou aussi. Mettons que tout ça s'avère effectivement être une constante, alors ça voudrait dire que l'hyperactif allait devoir mettre en place un stratagème pour faire sourire le loup. Qui savait comment allait-il réagir face aux idées loufoques que pouvait avoir l'humain ? Surtout quand on connaissait la subtilité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Mais les choses n'en étaient pas encore là.

Le week-end suivant, Stiles mit en place sa mission d'observation, qu'il appliqua dès le lundi. La journée de cours se passa sans qu'il ne puisse recueillir d'informations. Et pour cause, puisque Derek n'était plus au lycée depuis longtemps. Ce n'était donc que le soir-même, lors d'une soirée de meute, que les choses commencèrent sérieusement. Les yeux fixés sur l'ancien alpha, l'humain tentait de déceler le moindre changement dans son attitude. Il décortiquait chaque mouvement, suivait chacun de ses regards, détaillait tous ses haussements de sourcils. Mais bientôt, la réunion finit sans qu'aucun élément ne vienne faire évoluer l'affaire. Il ne perdit pour autant pas espoir et garda cette ligne de conduite les jours d'après. Durant la première semaine, la meute ne se retrouva que trois ou quatre fois, ce qui ne laissa que peu d'occasions à l'humain pour récolter des indices.

Cependant, les choses évoluèrent à l'aube de la seconde semaine. Alors que, comme à son habitude, il zieutait Derek de très près, celui-ci se retourna vers lui et soupira avant de lui poser une question. Enfin... Une « question ».

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

Papillonnant des yeux comme si on venait de le sortir d'un rêve éveillé, Stiles mit quelques secondes à trouver ses mots.

\- Quoi « quoi » ?

\- Ca fait des jours que tu me regardes. Et ça me gonfle. Arrête.

\- Je te regarde pas !

\- Si tu le fais.

Cette dernière phrase n'avait pas été prononcée par Derek, mais par Lydia. Bien sûr qu'elle avait repéré son manège. C'était d'ailleurs curieux qu'elle n'ait rien dit avant. Mais passons.

L'humain se retrouvait dans une position inconfortable. En effet, toute la meute avait ses yeux braqués sur lui si bien qu'il commença à paniquer. Ses bras s'agitèrent alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise et que sa voix montait d'un ton.

\- Okaaaaay ! C'est parce que... Parce que...

Son regard tomba sur Scott, son meilleur ami, son frère et il se fit implorant. Pitié qu'il comprenne qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

\- C'est parce qu'il trouve que Derek ne sour...

\- Non !

D'une poussée sur ses jambes, l'humain se retrouva à plaquer son loup-garou d'ami contre le sol, une main sur sa bouche et l'autre posée sur l'arrière de sa tête, histoire d'être sûr que plus aucun mot ne sorte de là.

\- Tais-toi... dit-il les dents serrées et la voix basse, même si tous les loup-garoux de la pièce l'avait surement entendu.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les sourcils particulièrement froncés de Derek. Bien. Ca risquait de devenir encore plus compliqué que ce qu'il l'avait imaginé. Maintenant que l'ancien alpha se doutait de quelque chose -il n'avait aucune idée de quoi, et bien heureusement pour Stiles-, il risquait d'être sur ses gardes. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'humain avant qu'il ne tente un salto arrière pour se sortir de cette situation.

\- C'est parce que j'ai cru voir que t'avais un grain de beauté dans la nuque et comme j'en avais jamais vu sur toi, j'voulais en avoir le cœur net. Parce que ce serait quand même bizarre que t'aies des grains de beauté. Ça voudrait dire que même les loup-garoux de naissance peuvent en avoir, et que du coup, vous pourriez aussi avoir des cancers de la peau, mais c'est pas logique parce que vous pouvez pas tomber mala...

Derek grogna pour le faire taire puis se passa une main sur le visage avant de lui jeter un regard qui voulait clairement dire « Tais-toi. »

\- Oui. D'accord. Okay. Je me tais. Ca va !

Un léger geste de la main -qui ressemblait d'ailleurs à un « coucou »- vint ponctuer sa phrase avant que l'adolescent ne se décide à fermer définitivement sa bouche. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré encore... ?

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent sans que Stiles ne puisse continuer son enquête. Avec un Derek qui lui grognait dessus à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur lui, il était plus que dangereux de tenter de l'observer. Puis même sans ça, déjà qu'en temps normal, le loup n'était pas spécialement disposé à faire preuve de bonne humeur, là que la situation était ce qu'elle était, ce n'était même plus la peine d'espérer voir un sourire naitre sur son visage de grand méchant loup.

Le dimanche soir, cloitré dans sa chambre, l'hyperactif décida de compter cette dernière semaine comme étant son troisième élément. Au pire, étant donné qu'il devait laisser l'affaire se tasser avant de passer à la suite de son plan, il pourrait considérer ce temps-là comme des preuves supplémentaires que la vie de l'ancien alpha était dénuée de tout sentiment positif. Bien sûr qu'il devait attendre avant de poursuivre. D'une part parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il allait faire pour remettre un peu de joie dans cette vie morose, mais surtout parce que n'importe quelle tentative risquait de se solder par un plaquage en règle contre toute surface verticale à portée. Il s'imaginait sans peine s'approcher de Derek avec une crêpe -par exemple- débordante de miel -re par exemple- et lui sortir un magnifique « Cadeau ! ». La scène le fit rire, alors qu'il voyait la dite crêpe tomber au sol, tandis que son dos heurterait un mur et que les crocs de l'ancien alpha le menacerait. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? » lui demanderait-il alors et Stiles ne saurait pas quoi lui répondre. « Mettre de la bonne humeur dans ta vie » ? « Faire en sorte que tu arrêtes d'être aussi triste qu'un pauvre caillou perdu au milieu d'une pelouse verdoyante » ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens.

Cette constatation le déprima et un instant, le doute le prit aux tripes. Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Derek avait toujours été quelqu'un de triste et même pire que ça. C'était comme si lui-même avait fini par s'y faire, s'y résoudre. Qu'il en était carrément arrivé à repousser toute représentation du bonheur, toute envie de se sortir de cet état perpétuellement en colère, de peur d'être à nouveau déçu. Mais à bien y réfléchir, non, Derek n'avait pas toujours était comme ça.

Alors que l'humain bougeait un peu sur sa chaise de bureau pour la faire tourner sur elle-même, lui avec, le souvenir d'une conversation avec Peter lui revint en tête. Pour il ne savait plus quelle raison, Cora et lui étaient allés le voir histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le passé du loup. Il leur avait raconté qu'avant la mort de Paige, c'était un gamin comme pouvait l'être Scott. Sportif, dragueur, un peu con sur les bords : un ado relativement normal en soi. Mais le décès de son premier amour avait été la porte ouverte à sa chute vers ces émotions si sombres qui, aujourd'hui, faisait partie de son quotidien.

\- Quelle vie de merde...

Ces mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure, dans l'ombre et le silence de ce dimanche soir. C'était certainement la première fois que Stiles réfléchissait réellement à qui était Derek Hale. Jamais auparavant il n'avait eu l'occasion ou même l'idée de se pencher sur la question. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il mettait les faits les uns derrière les autres, il s'en voulait. Derek était un membre de la meute, comme les autres, et jamais personne n'avait cherché à mieux le comprendre, prenant pour acquis sa mauvaise humeur et sa colère. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres quand il réalisa l'ampleur de la tâche qui se profilait. Mais il réussirait. Ou du moins, il essaierait jusqu'à que toutes ses idées -autant dire que le pauvre loup n'était pas au bout de ses surprises- aient échoué. Non pas parce que le défi était intéressant, ou en tout cas, pas uniquement pour cette raison. Il le ferait aussi parce qu'une meute, on s'en occupe comme d'une grande famille. Il fallait se soutenir les uns les autres.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que l'ambiance redevint ce qu'elle avait toujours été. Derek avait arrêté de garder un œil sur Stiles et, de ce fait, de lui montrer les dents quand celui-ci avait le malheur de poser ses yeux sur lui une seconde de trop. Lydia semblait avoir laissé tomber toute cette histoire. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait oublié, vu qu'elle n'oubliait jamais rien. Jamais. Mais l'humain s'en contenterait. De toute façon, il savait qu'en cas de galère, il pourrait compter sur la Banshee pour lui filer un coup de main. Toutes ces années à l'aduler servaient enfin à quelque chose, même si la finalité n'était plus la même qu'à l'époque. Leur amitié était plus forte que jamais.

Scott quant à lui, semblait avoir mis l'idée de son frère dans la case « obsession passagère » et ne lui posait plus de questions, ni ne faisait de remarques. Très bien. Quant à Kira, Malia et les autres, qui n'avaient jamais été directement concerné par le sujet, ils avaient sans doute totalement oublié l'incident.

La dernière partie de son plan pouvait donc commencer. Mais avant de se lancer tête baissée dans l'aventure, il fallait absolument que Stiles mette en place une feuille de route. Sur ce coup, il n'avait pas cent six chances de réussir. Un seul faux pas et ses efforts risquaient d'être réduits à néant. Derek était comme devenu psychologiquement allergique à la joie -comprenez que lui seul se mettait des barrières- et si jamais il se rendait compte que l'hyperactif tentait d'en insuffler un peu dans sa vie, sans doute que plus jamais il ne le laisserait s'approcher de lui. La peur pouvait faire faire de drôles de trucs aux gens, surtout quand les gens en question avaient déjà des tendances à tout envoyer en l'air quand les choses n'allaient pas.

Il devait donc commencer de manière subtile. Lui tenir une porte si l'occasion se présentait, essayer de moins le faire sortir de ses gonds, de moins parler pour ne rien dire, lui glisser un petit, tout petit compliment de temps en temps. Ca risquait d'être difficile pour l'humain, surtout quand on savait à quel point la subtilité et lui ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Mais il devait s'y tenir.

La première occasion se présenta quand, lors d'une réunion de meute chez Scott, alors qu'ils faisaient une pause, Liam et l'alpha revinrent de la cuisine, les bras chargés de biscuits apéritifs et de boissons sucrées. Leur cargaison arriva in extremis jusqu'à la table et tout le monde commença à se servir. Avec une discrétion qu'il avait tenté de travailler, Stiles jeta un bref coup d'œil à Derek. Celui-ci semblait vouloir rester en retrait, comme à son habitude. En même temps, l'humain le voyait mal se servir un verre de Coca et enfourner une bonne poignée de chips dans sa bouche. C'était une attitude que lui aurait pu avoir, pas l'ancien alpha. Cette pensée le fit sourire, juste après que ses yeux aient quitté le loup -discrétion oblige-. Une idée vint alors chatouiller son esprit. Aussitôt, il se releva de sur sa chaise et, la bouche à moitié pleine de biscuits salés, l'hyperactif parla.

\- Room service de la boisson ! Qui veut quoi ?

D'un geste maladroit et non sans en faire tomber quelques unes, il tenta de ramener à lui toutes les bouteilles, histoire que personne ne le double dans son service. Scott demanda un Coca, suivit aussitôt de Liam et Malia qui levèrent la main pour signifier qu'ils en voulaient aussi.

\- Lydia, tu veux quoi ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il remplissait les trois verres devant lui.

\- Sers-moi un verre de ça, s'il te plait. Lui répondit-elle, en désignant une bouteille d'un truc bizarrement rose pale.

Alors qu'il distribuait les commandes aux différentes personnes présentes, son regard se posa le plus naturellement possible -du moins, il l'espérait- sur Derek. Une pointe de stress s'installa dans son ventre, mais en tant que membre d'une meute depuis des années maintenant, il tacha de maitriser son rythme cardiaque.

\- Et toi, tu veux boire quoi ?

\- Rien.

La mâchoire de l'hyperactif se serra d'agacement mais il se reprit bien vite. En silence, il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Fais pas ton rabat-joie et dis moi ce que je te sers. Sinon, je te fais avaler un verre d'eau tiède. De grès ou de force.

Les loups présents dans la salle ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

\- Toi ? Tu comptes me forcer à faire quoique ce soit ?

Le sourcil de l'ancien alpha remonta haut sur son front, sans pour autant que son expression faciale ne se détende.

\- Bien sûr ! Je sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais m'y prendre, mais je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'inventivité... !

Devant le silence pesant qui suivit le haussement d'épaule de Derek, Stiles lança ses bras en l'air, piétina le sol avant de soupirer lourdement. Aussi peu de bonne volonté, ça faisait presque peur. Il prit alors l'initiative de remplir un verre d'une boisson neutre, que 99% de la population aimaient -à savoir du Coca- et le lui tendit, un air de défi sur le visage. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était par politesse ou simplement pour ne pas avoir à subir un infini monologue sur combien d'énergie ce verre de coca avait demandé pour se retrouver là et qu'il devait y faire honneur en l'acceptant, mais la main du loup attrapa le gobelet. Stiles ne put empêcher un sourire, qu'il tenta de limiter, d'étirer ses lèvres. Il était loin, très loin d'avoir gagné la guerre, mais il avait bien mené cette première bataille.

Le soir même, alors que tout le monde était rentré chez lui, l'humain ne put empêcher un énième sourire de squatter son visage. Oh, en lui servant ce verre, il n'avait pas vraiment changé l'état d'esprit de l'ancien alpha, mais au moins, il ne l'avait pas aggravé. Et ça, c'était vraiment cool.

Les semaines suivantes, quelques verres furent de nouveau servis, ainsi que plusieurs assiettes de biscuits apéritifs et autres, mais malheureusement pour Stiles, il se vit à cours d'idées. Ou plutôt, disons qu'il arriva au bout de ses idées réalisables. Parce que se pointer chez Derek avec un énorme paquet rempli DVDs en tout genre n'était définitivement pas une bonne chose. Surtout que ça, c'était le genre de cadeaux qu'il se verrait bien recevoir et non offrir. Puis la tête de Derek risquait d'être épique mais pas forcément dans le sens comique du terme.

En réalité, la feuille de route qu'il avait mise en place plus tôt se résumait à quatre mots sur du papier « Y aller par étape ». Sauf que voilà, les dites étapes, il n'avait pas pris soin d'y penser à l'avance. Il se retrouvait donc le bec dans l'eau, à ne pas savoir comment avancer. C'est donc en tournant, tournant et tournant encore sur son siège, à nouveau cloitré dans sa chambre, que l'humain tenta de trouver une solution. Il continua ses pirouettes jusqu'à que la nausée pointe le bout de son nez sans pour autant que la lumière se fasse. De frustration, il sauta sur ses pieds avant de retomber aussitôt dans un gémissement qui traduisait parfaitement le fond de ses pensées. Marmonnant toujours, il se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux, avant de se rouler en boule sur son tapis, le front contre celui-ci et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours à trouver des idées sur tout et là que sa mission était de la plus haute importance, c'était le néant ? Même dans les pires situations, accompagnés des pires acolytes, il avait réussi à sortir quelque chose. Une fois, avec Peter, ils avaient trouvé pourquoi la meute d'alpha tenait prisonniers Cora et Boyd. Peter Hale, psychopathe de son état, avait quand même été son binôme le plus improbable. C'est en repensant à tout ça qu'une idée déboula dans sa tête. D'un coup, il se releva, les yeux ronds comme des billes avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le sol.

\- Oh non... Je sens que ça va mal finir...

Un nouveau gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres mais celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec sa frustration précédente. Non, cette fois, il était plus l'expression du profond désespoir qui venait de s'insinuer en lui. Parce que certes, la fin justifiait les moyens, mais n'y avait-il pas des limites ? L'idée qu'il venait d'avoir ne pouvait pas être bonne, alors pourquoi plus les secondes passaient, plus celle-ci prenait forme ?

\- Ca va mal finir... Répéta-t-il avant d'attraper son téléphone.

Il parcourut son répertoire jusqu'à arriver aux alentours de la lettre P. D'abord surpris d'avoir gardé ce numéro, Stiles sentit ensuite son cœur accélérer quand ses doigts appuyèrent sur l'icône 'appel'. Trois sonneries retentirent dans l'appareil avant qu'une voix débordant de cynisme ne se fasse entendre.

\- Stiles. En voilà une bonne surprise ! Que me vaut l'immense honneur de ton appel ?

\- Je sens comme une infinie ironie dans tes mots, mais j'ai... Comme qui dirait... Un service à te demander...

Stiles s'étouffa avant de poursuivre.

\- Alors on va faire comme si j'avais rien remarqué, ok ?

\- Toi ? Un service à me demander ? A moi ? Tu sais que je vais te demander quelque chose en échange ?

\- Je me doute oui... Après tout, il est de notoriété publique que ton altruisme n'existe qu'à travers les profits que tu peux en tirer.

\- Ouch... Touché.

L'humain entendit très distinctement le sourire qu'avait eu son interlocuteur, bien qu'un sourire n'ait, par nature, rien de sonore.

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Lui demanda l'homme au bout du fil.

\- Des renseignements sur...

\- Ne vaudrait-il mieux pas qu'on se voit pour discuter de tout ça -et du bon vieux temps- autour d'un verre ? Après tous ces mois sans nouvelle, rien ne vaut une bonne discussion en face à face. Le coupa-t-il.

\- ... Sérieusement ? Tu me crois assez fou pour me retrouver seul avec toi ?

\- A prendre ou à laisser Mr Stilinski.

Les doigts de l'hyperactif se serrèrent sur son mobile tandis qu'un grognement montait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas le choix. Mais la situation valait-elle vraiment la peine qu'il prenne un tel risque ? Ne pouvait-il pas trouver ces informations ailleurs ? Non, définitivement pas. Puis, quand une image de Derek, souriant autant qu'il pouvait en être capable, s'imposa à lui, il soupira, dépité.

\- Va pour le verre... Mais dans un endroit publique avec plein de monde autour.

\- Si une poignée d'humains peut te rassurer... Mercredi prochain, vers 14h, au bar à côté de la gare ?

\- Ca va, j'y serai...

Stiles n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et raccrocha, sa main libre finissant de noter la date et le lieu du rendez-vous sur un bout de papier. Peut-être se répétait-il, mais vraiment, il sentait que toute cette histoire allait mal tourner. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces idées l'amènent à prendre des décisions inconsidérées ? Parce qu'il était lui, bien sûr, et que sa logique n'était pas celle de tout le monde. Cela dit, cette même logique avait plusieurs fois mené la meute à réussir leurs diverses missions, alors peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si mauvaise après tout. De toute façon, il le saurait bientôt.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... Stress dans mon coeuuuuuuur ! A jeudi prochain !

PS : Joyeux anniversaire ma Junette de l'amourette !


	2. Chapter 2

Boooooonjour !

Comment commencer ? Comment vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un tel retour sur ce premier chapitre ?! Vous êtes tous géniaux ! A chaque mail de FFnet pour me dire qu'un tel avait mis ma fic en fav, ou l'avait follow ou commenté, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux ! Je comprends ce besoin qu'ont les auteurs de remercier leurs lecteurs, vraiment, mais je crois que mille mercis ne suffiraient pas à faire comprendre combien votre soutien et votre présence nous comble. Donc encore une fois : mercis pour me lire, tout simplement !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de ce bébé. J'espère qu'il vous enthousiasmera autant que son prédécesseur ! On se retrouve plus bas et bonne lecture ;)

Réponses aux reviews guests :

\- Aurlie : Merciiiiii pour tes compliments. La suite est là, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ;)

\- Nourson : Tiens, je me demande bien qui tu peux être... (a) J'suis assez fière de t'avoir à tel point fidélisée que tu en arrives à lire des fanfics... B]

\- Civex : C'est ça qui est bon avec Peter, on sait jamais comment il va agir ou réagir face une situation donnée xD J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera autant que le premier ;)

\- Junette : Oui, sérieusement B]

* * *

Te faire plaisir

Chapitre 2

Si on devait demander l'avis de Stiles, le fameux mercredi arriva bien trop vite. Caché derrière l'angle d'une boutique, il attendait de voir son invité arriver. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être le premier sur les lieux de leur rendez-vous. Déjà que l'autre ne manquerait pas de lui faire des remarques sur ses fringues ou sur tout autre sujet qui se présenterait, il ne voulait pas tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus le stress montait en lui. Ses doigts pianotaient contre le mur tandis que ses dents martyrisaient sa lèvre inférieure. Plus d'une fois, il avait songé à faire demi-tour et tout abandonner. Le sourire de Derek ne valait pas qu'il perde la vie quand même ? Non, définitivement pas. Mais son cerveau s'était mis à lui envoyer des images de son invité, le poursuivant dans tous les Etats-Unis, juste pour se venger de lui avoir posé un lapin. Stiles était un mec raisonnable, alors il avait préféré rester là, quitte à prendre la fuite si la situation présentait un quelconque danger.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Peter -parce que c'était lui-.

\- Il a pas changé ce con... Grimaça l'humain.

Pourtant, il aurait eu de quoi, vu son passage à Eichen House. Il n'en était sorti que quelques mois plus tôt, mais la meute ne s'en était pas souciée, vu que le loup avait fait profil bas. Ils ne savaient pas où il vivait, ni même ce à quoi il occupait ses journées, mais ils s'en moquaient. Tant qu'il ne tuait personne, ça leur suffisait.

Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus, sa coupe de cheveux toujours aussi parfaite, ses épaules toujours aussi larges, il portait toujours ses hauts moulants aux spectaculaires cols en V et son sourire était toujours aussi horripilant. D'ailleurs, pourquoi souriait-il ce fou ?

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le dit-fou haussa un sourcil avant de pencher la tête sur le côté. Stiles pouvait presque l'imaginer sortir un « Sérieusement Stiles ? » Sérieusement quoi ?

Quand la lumière se fit dans sa tête, il déglutit bruyamment, ce qui eut le don de faire rire son invité. Sa cachette découverte, il en sortit et marcha vers leur table, aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait.

\- Fichu odorat lupin... Râla-t-il tout bas, avant d'ajouter plus haut : Peter... Je vois que tu es à l'heure...

\- Bien sûr mon cher Stiles. J'ai reçu une éducation figure-toi.

\- Permet moi d'en douter. Mais bref. Venons-en directement à ce pourquoi je suis obligé de me coltiner ta présence.

\- Je te ferai tout de même remarquer que TU m'as invité.

\- Non, non, TU m'as invité, je n'ai fait que t'appeler pour avoir des informations sur ton neveu ! Ne confonds pas tout.

La curiosité de Peter fut piquée à ces mots, tandis que leur serveur leur apportait un café chacun.

\- Derek ?

\- Bah oui Derek ! T'en as beaucoup des neveux qui font partie de mon cercle de connaissances ?

Stiles avait voulu dire « amis » à la place de « connaissances », mais pour une obscure raison, comme la fois où il s'était fait prendre par le remplaçant de Harris, il avait du mal à mettre l'ancien alpha dans cette case. Pas que connaissance soit un terme plus exact, mais passons.

Sa main battit l'air pour recentrer leur sujet de conversation.

\- Bref. Donc oui, je voulais savoir des trucs sur Derek.

\- Pourquoi tu le lui demandes pas directement ?

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire que je réponde à cette question ou... ?

\- Oui, effectivement. C'est évident.

\- Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?!

Stiles allait s'arracher les cheveux. Mentalement, il énuméra les raisons pour lesquelles il avait fait appel à l'oncle psychopathe puis lista celles sur le pourquoi il ne devait -pouvait- pas le tuer. Une longue inspiration plus tard, il recala de nouveau la discussion.

\- Re bref ! J'aurais besoin de savoir des trucs sur lui quand il était jeune...

\- Encore ?

\- Oui ! ENCORE ! Laisse-moi parler ou je te jure que je fous de l'aconit dans ton verre sans que tu le vois.

Les mains du loup se levèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, en signe de paix, et un sourire contrit étira ses lèvres. Il semblait lui dire « Désolé, peut pas m'en empêcher ». Stiles grogna, ce qui eut le don d'agrandir le rictus de son vis-à-vis, puis continua.

\- Quand il était jeune ou du moins, quand il était plus... Moins... Animal ?

Le terme était mal choisi, mais l'humain se voyait mal demander à Peter de lui expliquer comment été son neveu avant qu'il devienne aussi triste. L'autre le prendrait pour plus fou que lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Eh bien... Disons que je... Non, plutôt « avec les gars », on se demandait si un jour, Derek avait vraiment été... Content ? Et vu que la réponse est forcément positive, on se demandait ce qui, à l'époque, le rendait heureux.

Alors que le loup semblait bien partie pour répondre un autre sarcasme, Stiles le fusilla du regard.

\- Ca va, range tes revolvers Marc ! Je sais qu'il aimait bien quand ma sœur posait sa main sur sa tête quand elle passait derrière lui, ou quand Paige se moquait de son talent pour le triangle.

\- Génial... Ça va beaucoup m'aider ça...

A la limite, poser sa main sur l'épaule de Derek en passant derrière lui, ça restait faisable -quoique-, mais pour le reste, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Un long soupir sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne laisse tomber sa tête contre la table. Le silence se prolongea jusqu'à ce que Peter ne reprenne la parole.

\- Y'avait aussi ces gâteaux que faisaient Laura.

\- Des gâteaux ?! Mais c'est faisable ça, des gâteaux ! Donne-moi la recette !

\- C'était y'a des années Stiles, comment tu veux que je m'en souvienne ?

\- Je m'en fous, débrouille toi !

L'humain vit clairement la mâchoire du loup se serrer à l'entente du ton qu'il avait employé. Discrètement, il déglutit, s'attendant au pire. Mais heureusement, Peter se contenta de réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Quelques minutes plus tard, il parvint à lui donner le nom de la dite recette. Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'hyperactif, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de la contrepartie.

\- Bon... Et tu veux quoi en échange alors ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien. Laisse tomber.

\- C'est une blague ? Parce que si ça en est une, elle me fait pas rire.

\- Non, c'en est pas une. Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça et si Scott et sa meute veulent essayer de remettre un peu de bonne humeur dans la vie de mon neveu, pourquoi pas.

Le sourcil de Stiles se haussa sur son front.

\- Quoi ?! J'ai encore un cœur !

Le sourcil monta encore plus haut, illustration d'un doute profond.

\- Oui, bon, peut-être pas tant que ça, mais dois-je te rappeler que si j'ai fait toutes ces si mauvaises choses, c'est avant tout pour venger ma famille ?

\- Tu as tué ta nièce pour venger ta famille ?

\- Dommage collatéral.

\- T'es complètement fou... Mais bref. Je suppose que je dois te remercier ?

Stiles hésita quelques secondes puis tendit sa main vers Peter, tandis que l'autre triturait la couture de sa chemise. De bonne guerre, le loup la serra.

Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui, l'humain se dit que finalement, le loup n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça, au fond. Tout au fond. Tout, tout au fond. Ou qu'au moins, il avait des circonstances particulièrement atténuantes.

Stiles arriva à son domicile une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Tant pis pour le cours qu'il séchait, il était trop pressé de se lancer dans l'élaboration des gâteaux « Opération Derek ». L'expression le fit rire et il se promit de ne jamais la dire à voix haute -plaquage, mur, tout ça-. Jetant son sac dans l'entrée de la maison, il se dirigea dans la cuisine tout en appelant son père.

\- Papa ! Il est où le livre de cuisine de Maman ?

Ses pas le menèrent devant les placards en haut du plan de travail sans qu'il n'attende la réponse du shérif. Ses mains fouillèrent entre les tasses et bols qui se trouvaient là, manquant d'en faire tomber plus d'un.

\- Papa ?

Un sourcil se haussa sur le visage de l'humain quand il se rappela qu'ils étaient mercredi et que si lui pouvait se permettre -quoique...- de sécher un cours, son père ne pouvait définitivement pas faire l'école buissonnière. Il soupira et continua ses recherches, jusqu'à ce qu'il mette la main sur le fameux livre, qui avait vu passé un nombre incalculable d'œufs, à en juger par les taches qui décoraient la couverture. Ou peut-être était-ce de l'huile ? U sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Stiles en imaginant son père tentait de cuisiner. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire, raison pour laquelle il essayait toujours de le faire manger sainement. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir manqué de quoique ce soit étant petit, son père avait donc dû s'y mettre après la mort de Claudia.

L'humain secoua la tête pour recentrer ses idées. L'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie, chose qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il se laissait à repenser à sa mère. L'œil vif, il se mit à cherchait la recette des biscuits de Derek, son index suivant le sommaire jusqu'à ce qu'il mette le doigt, littéralement, sur ce qu'il voulait.

La préparation lui prit presque deux heures, cuissons incluses. Il avait cassé de nombreux ustensiles, mis de la farine à peu près partout -quelle idée de la faire aussi fine aussi, ça vole partout !- et fait bruler la première fournée. Il était pourtant un garçon intelligent. Malheureusement, quand il s'agissait de se servir de ses mains, ce n'était pas la seule qualité nécessaire. Il était maintenant de notoriété publique que Stiles était le mec le plus maladroit que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Mais il finit par s'en sortir et quand son père rentra, tard le soir, l'hyperactif avait même réussi à tout nettoyer.

\- ... Tu as cuisiné ? Lui demanda le shérif, les sourcils hauts.

\- Que... Comment tu l'sais ?! J'ai nettoyé !

Ses bras s'agitèrent, signe de son exaspération mais le plus âgé posa une main sur son épaule.

\- T'as certainement nettoyé la cuisine oui, mais je pense que tu as oublié... Tout ça ?

Un geste vague engloba la totalité du corps de son fils qui baissa aussitôt les yeux pour estimer l'étendue des dégâts. En effet, rien qu'à en juger par l'état de ses vêtements, il devenait presqu'urgent qu'il aille prendre une douche. Alors que ses index pointaient vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et donc, à la salle de bain, son père l'arrêta.

\- Juste avant que tu ne files, pourquoi cette envie soudaine de cuisine ?

\- Une espèce de « gouter » que Lydia a organisé. Elle a demandé -ordonné- à tout le monde d'apporter quelque chose alors...

Le visage marqué du shérif se fendit d'un large sourire, expliquant que ça ne l'étonnait même pas de la belle rousse. Intérieurement, Stiles se dit qu'il commençait à devenir sacrément bon en salto arrière. Pour sa défense, les premières années passées à cacher l'existence du monde surnaturel avait été un entrainement efficace. Lui rendant son sourire, il tapota son épaule et couru jusqu'à la pièce d'eau. Sous la douche, il s'imagina les diverses réactions de Derek face aux biscuits. Sûrement qu'il tenterait de le tuer sur place. Ou alors, il ne remarquerait même pas que c'étaient ses gâteaux préférés. Si, il le remarquerait. Parce que Derek remarquait toujours ce genre de détails. Il ne voyait pas que les filles avec qui il sortait étaient des tueuses en séries, mais quand il s'agissait de mettre le doigt sur d'infimes petits détails, il était fort. Stiles espérait juste que sa vie ne prendrait pas brutalement fin lors de la réunion de meute, a.k.a le gouter de Lydia.

Le vendredi suivant arriva et Stiles n'était pas près. Bien sûr, les biscuits étaient bien mis dans leur boite, qui elle-même se trouvait sur le siège passager de la Jeep. Techniquement, rien ne pouvait laisser penser qu'il n'avait pas tout prévu. Le problème se situait plutôt côté psychologique de la chose. Il était sûr que Derek allait le tuer ou, tout du moins, lui faire très mal. Si ce n'était pas pour avoir osé essayer de lui faire plaisir, ce serait parce qu'il aurait deviné que Stiles avait fouillé dans son passé. Un énorme soupir retentit dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Les doigts de l'hyperactif n'arrivaient pas à lâcher le volant pour attraper la boite, ouvrir la portière et se diriger vers le loft. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas sortir comme ça. Il puait l'angoisse à trois kilomètres. Même lui, avec son nez d'humain, le sentait. Il fallait absolument qu'il essaye de se calmer. Au pire, même s'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver une sérénité totale, ça ne choquerait personne. Stiles était toujours sous tension.

\- Inspire... Expire... Inspire... S'ordonna-t-il.

Ça lui prit presque dix minutes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Son corps arrêta de produire ces phéromones qui l'auraient vendu dans la seconde et ses mains cessèrent de trembler. Au pire, se consola-t-il, ce ne serait pas la première fois que le loup s'énerverait contre lui. Et il avait survécu à toutes les précédentes. D'un mouvement de la main, il chassa la petite voix qui lui susurra que celle-ci pourrait être celle de trop et il sortit du véhicule. Il se remercia intérieurement de ne pas s'être garé tout à côté du loft. Il put ainsi mettre à profit les quelques minutes de marche pour achever de déstresser.

\- Hey ! Désolé, j'suis en retard, mais j'ai dû prendre une route différente de d'habitude et...

L'attitude de la meute, à savoir le sourire compatissant de Scott, celui rieur de Lydia, le regard curieux de Malia et Liam et l'œillade désespérée de Derek, lui coupa la parole.

\- Et okay tout le monde s'en fout. Mais... J'ai apporté des gâteaux ?

Sa main sortit la boite de derrière son dos et il souffla de soulagement quand il vit son meilleur ami se lever d'un bon et vers lui courir les bras tendus.

\- Il en faut pour tout le monde Scotty, n'oublie pas...

Son ton avait été d'une douceur écœurante, comme celui d'une grand-mère un peu trop gâteuse, un sourire exagérément mielleux. La petite claque qu'il prit sur l'arrière du crâne le fit grimacer mais il en rit. Arrivé près de la table, il commença un tour de celle-ci, proposant tour à tour ses biscuits. Son cœur eut un raté quand il arriva près de Derek, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas le notifier. Le plus naturellement possible, il lui mit la boite sous le nez, l'obligeant ainsi à se servir. L'humain se força à respirer correctement, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie de bloquer sa respiration qui manquait. Quand le loup eut pris sa part, Stiles se dirigea vers sa place, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Il tomba plus qu'il ne s'assit sur sa chaise et se força à ne pas fixer le brun. Mais un regard insistant sur lui le fit lever les yeux. Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Derek l'observait.

\- ... Quoi ? C'toi qui me regardes maintenant ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus encore et la lueur initialement curieuse redevint ce qu'elle avait toujours été : agacée. Imperceptiblement, Stiles se détendit et la discussion s'engagea.

Toute la soirée, du coin de l'œil, l'humain observa l'ancien alpha. Il le vit piocher, encore et encore, dans la boite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul biscuit. Stiles aurait tout donné, à ce moment précis, pour être un loup et pouvoir sentir son état d'esprit. Pendant la soirée, il se risqua même à l'observer un peu plus longtemps, pour essayer d'apercevoir des signes de décontraction. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il remarqua que les épaules du loup étaient moins raides, que ses traits étaient moins tendus. Le pouvoir d'une madeleine de Proust était donc inestimable.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Stiles refit des biscuits, servit d'autres verres à Derek. Celui-ci ne semblait même plus remarquer ces attentions et les acceptait comme si elles avaient toujours été là. Confiant, l'humain ajouta donc cette histoire de contacts. La première fois que sa main avait frôlé le loup, son cœur s'était arrêté une seconde. Ils s'étaient déjà touchés -pas CE genre de contact- mais les situations n'avaient jamais été normales. Ca avait été à la piscine, juste avant que Derek ne soit paralysé par le Kanima, ou dans cette même piscine, ou quand la main du loup avait fortement écrasé son torse, le jour où Scott s'était fait tatouer. Il y avait aussi eu cette fois où Stiles avait, d'autorité, pris le poing de Derek pour lui montrer l'espace qu'il aurait pour détruire le mur de la banque. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait encore. Mais jamais ils n'étaient rentrés en contact de manière naturelle. Raison pour laquelle la sensation du corps de l'autre sous ses doigts le perturba.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Stiles avait dû passer à côté de Derek pour rejoindre Scott. Alors que depuis toujours, il s'obligeait à garder une distance de sécurité entre eux, cette fois, la confiance qu'il avait gagnée au cours des derniers mois lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Ses pas l'avaient mené tout près de l'ancien alpha. Il était arrivé dans son dos -ce qui aurait pu être une erreur mais n'en avait finalement pas été une-, avait posé sa main sur son avant-bras, l'avait dépassé puis avait retiré ses doigts. La sensation qui l'avait alors traversé l'avait laissé perplexe. La chaleur qui émanait du loup lui chauffait encore la paume de la main, quand bien même la chose s'était passée des jours avant. Tout ça l'avait tellement perturbé qu'une seconde, il s'était arrêté dans sa course pour se retourner vers Derek et l'interroger du regard. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et puis, constatant que le loup n'avait pas semblé remarquer quoique ce soit, il avait secoué la tête et rejoint son meilleur ami. Le soir-même, la scène tournait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il savait que la température corporelle des loup-garoux était plus haute que celle des humains. C'était scientifiquement logique. Mais toucher Scott, ou Isaac, ou Liam ne lui avait jamais donné l'impression de se bruler.

La seconde fois s'était déroulée sans qu'autant de questions soient soulevées. Pour autant, la sensation avait été la même. Tout comme la troisième, puis la quatrième et la douzième fois que la main de l'humain s'était posée un coup sur l'épaule du loup, un coup sur son bras. Il n'y avait eu que la fois où Stiles avait glissé ses doigts dans le bas du dos de Derek qu'il avait senti un drôle de frissons remonter le long de son bras pour venir se nicher dans le creux de son estomac. Là encore, des nuits entières d'insomnie n'avaient pas suffi pour trouver une réponse à ce phénomène. Ou disons plutôt que toutes les réponses que l'humain avait pu trouver lui paraissait complètement improbables ou folles, ou les deux, alors il avait préféré les mettre de côté.

Son plan prit une direction plus précise à peine un mois après cette histoire de biscuits. Stiles était invité à manger chez les McCall. Une fois le repas terminé, ils remontèrent dans la chambre de Scott avant que celui-ci s'absente trois minutes pour aller chercher des boissons. Le regard de l'hyperactif parcourut la chambre de son frère et s'accrocha à une veste posée là, sur le dossier d'une chaise. Portant une main à sa bouche, ses dents commencèrent à ronger l'ongle de son pouce. Des idées tournaient dans sa tête. Cette veste n'était pas à Scott, c'était sûr. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avec. Il ne connaissait pas toute la garde-robe de son pote, mais il savait quand même quels étaient ses goûts. Et une veste en cuir comme celle qu'il y avait là n'était définitivement pas son style. Il profita du retour de Scott pour lui poser directement la question.

\- Elle est à qui cette veste ?

Son doigt pointa dans la direction du vêtement.

\- Ah. C'est à Derek. Il a dû l'oublier quand il est venu me dire que les dernières rondes confirmaient que la situation était calme.

Les épaules de son meilleur ami se haussèrent avant qu'il n'ajoute :

\- Il viendra la chercher quand il se rendra compte qu'il l'a perdue. On continue ?

Dans les bras de l'alpha se trouvaient toutes une multitude de trucs à grignoter et boire. L'hyperactif hocha la tête, se leva pour lui donner un coup de main, histoire que sa cargaison ne s'écrase pas au sol, et relança la partie du jeu sur lequel ils étaient. Mais il n'était pas concentré. Son esprit élaborait une stratégie pour récupérer la veste sans que son ami ne le remarque. Il pouvait tenter de la mettre sous son pull en partant, mais vu le gabarit de Derek, Stiles risquait juste d'avoir l'air d'une gamine qui voulait faire croire qu'elle était enceinte. Il pourrait aussi se jeter sur la veste, partir en courant de la chambre, sauter dans sa voiture et démarrer en trombe. Mais ça n'était pas spécialement discret. Et puis après tout, pourquoi devrait-il cacher quoique ce soit ? Après tout, Scott se dirait juste que son meilleur ami avait encore péter un câble. Cette idée validée, il put enfin se focaliser sur leur partie.

La soirée se termina et, avant de sortir de la chambre, Stiles tendit le bras pour attraper le cuir.

\- Je me suis dit que je pourrais la lui ramener tu sais. Vu que le loft est sur mon chemin. Pour rentrer. A la maison. Expliqua-t-il avant même que son frère n'ait ouvert la bouche.

En réalité, passer au loft lui faisait faire un petit détour.

Le sourcil de Scott se haussa sur son front mais à part le petit sourire qui les étira, ses lèvres ne laissèrent passer aucun mot. Trop heureux de ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions qui ne manqueraient pas d'être embarrassantes, l'hyperactif ne s'arrêta pas sur les raisons qui poussaient son meilleur ami à lui sourire de la sorte. Parfois, il ne valait mieux pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Scott.

Il fit donc demi-tour, la veste sous le bras et une fois dans sa voiture, il soupira. Scott devait se douter de quelque chose maintenant, c'était obligé. Il n'était certes pas le plus intelligent des hommes, mais il n'était pas entièrement stupide. Surtout qu'il connaissait son frère mieux que sa propre personne. La preuve, il n'avait même pas encore mis la clef dans le contact qu'il reçut un texto. « Bonne chance Mec... » Bonne chance pour quoi ? Il ne voulait pas savoir. Pourquoi ces trois points de suspension ? Il ne voulait pas savoir non plus. Il se contenta donc d'envoyer un « Chut. » et il n'eut pas besoin d'oreilles lupines pour entendre le rire qui retentit dans la demeure McCall.

D'un geste de la main, il effaça la moquerie, puis pris la route. Il ne comptait pas se rendre chez Derek pour lui ramener sa veste, ou du moins, pas tout de suite. L'idée qui avait germé dans sa tête était mieux -ou peut-être pire, il n'était pas encore sûr- : il allait la lui cirer. Oui, avec de la cire à cuir et la petite éponge qui allait bien. Bon, il comptait quand même demander à son père des conseils, parce que pour le coup, mieux valait qu'il ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Il se voyait déjà fuir le pays pour ne pas avoir à redonner une veste marquée à jamais par son inaptitude à cirer les cuirs. Non, décidemment, il devait faire les choses correctement.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour rentrer chez lui. A peine le pas de la porte passé, il cria pour appeler le shérif.

\- Papa ! J'ai besoin de ton savoir et ton expérience sans limite !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me demander pour que tu me cires les pompes à ce point ?

\- Eh bien puisque tu parles de cirer quelque chose, j'aurai besoin que tu m'expliques... Non, mieux... Que tu me montres comment cirer une veste en cuir.

D'une main, il attrapa la dite veste de sous son bras pour la montrer entre eux.

\- C'est la veste de Der...

\- Non ! Ou peut-être que... Si ? Mais bref ! Là n'est pas la question !

Le stress le fit s'agiter et ses bras brassèrent l'air autour de lui. Phénomène qui s'accentua quand le même sourire que celui qu'il avait vu sur Scott étira les lèvres de John. Stiles coupa court à la conversation qui ne manquerait pas de suivre.

\- Et donc ? Tu vas m'aider ou... ?

\- Va chercher ce qu'il faut dans le débarras.

Quelques pas, une presque chute et deux dérapages plus tard, Stiles ramena tout le matériel nécessaire, plus quelques autres trucs, au cas où. Le visage de son père en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de son fils à cet instant précis, mais il fallait croire que les années passées en sa compagnie avait fini par transformer l'étonnement en habitude.

Une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, il le guida jusqu'à la table du salon où il l'aida à décharger ses bras. Il écarta la dizaine d'objets dont ils ne se serviraient pas, dont une balayette et un chausse-pied, pour n'en garder que deux : le pot de cirage et une éponge qui avait dû voir passer plus de cuir qu'un biker n'en portait en une vie.

Quand le shérif prit la parole pour ses explications, ce fut d'une voix calme et presque trop lente. Le cerveau de Stiles avait beau fonctionner à une vitesse peu commune, ça n'était pas une raison pour aller dans son sens. Et pendant qu'il se concentrait sur ce qu'on lui disait, son esprit ne partait pas dans tous les sens. Avec le temps, John s'était dit que, d'une certaine manière, ça devait aider son fils à se reposer un peu.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, en rythme avec les gestes qu'il faisait sur la veste. Quelques minutes plus tard, il tendit le matériel à son garçon.

\- A toi.

Ce n'était qu'une veste, mais Stiles sentait comme une pression énorme sur ses épaules. Il voulait que tout soit parfaitement réalisé et il n'était absolument pas certain de ses capacités à cirer ce manteau. Les yeux à demi-clos, il se remémora les consignes de son père puis se pencha sur le cuir. Pour une fois, il travailla à une vitesse qui frôlait celle d'une tortue sous Xanax. Il s'appliqua comme jamais il ne s'était appliqué, si bien qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, sans qu'aucune correction du shérif ne survienne, la célèbre veste en cuir du Derek Hale avait sérieusement rajeunit. A la voir comme ça, on aurait presque cru qu'elle était neuve, un peu comme quand le loup la portait, juste après être revenu à Beacon Hills.

A ce souvenir, Stiles laissa échapper un rire. Déjà à l'époque, Derek n'était pas quelqu'un d'avenant. La tête qu'il avait faite quand il les avait trouvés, dans le bois, avec Scott, était épique. Certainement que s'il n'avait pas du garder le secret de sa lycanthropie, il leur aurait grogné dessus, toutes dents dehors et le nez retroussé.

\- Bref ! s'écria Stiles.

Le mot sonna étonnement fort après l'heure passée au calme. Mais le shérif ne s'en formalisa pas, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'essayait plus de comprendre le déroulement des pensées de son fils. Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il n'y avait pas de lien logique entre un calme olympien et un retour à la normale, en aussi peu de temps. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas plus surpris que ça quand le dit-fils le serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Merci P'pa ! Pour te remercier d'avoir pris du temps et parce que je suis un fils tout bonnement exceptionnel, je t'autorise à manger des frites ce soir.

\- Quelle bonté de ta part...

\- ... Et Scott qui se demande d'où vient mon sarcasme... !

L'hyperactif récupéra tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table, monta déposer la veste sur ses affaires de cours et fila ranger le reste du matériel à sa place. Il prit les commandes de la cuisine tandis que son cerveau semblait vouloir rattraper le temps perdu à ne s'être concentré que sur une chose. Alors qu'il coupait ses patates en frites, il pensait à comment il allait bien pouvoir rendre la veste à Derek. Les scenarii allaient de l'ignorance la plus totale de la part du loup -peu probable- au meurtre en règle -un poil plus probable-, en passant par l'incompréhension la plus totale suivie d'une colère sans nom -hautement probable-. Cette hypothèse le fit déglutir alors qu'il enfournait ses bâtonnets. Il se voyait déjà se défendre à grands coups de « Okay ! Je toucherai plus à tes affaires ! » ou « Mais c'était pour te rendre service ! » alors que ses bras seraient repliés sur son visage, dans un vain espoir de le protéger. Un soupir entre la complainte et le rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il était fichu.

La minuterie du four le sortit de ses pensées et il put enfin amener le repas à table. La discussion tourna autour de tout sauf du pourquoi Stiles avait ramené la veste de Derek à la maison pour la lui cirer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait au shérif de demander. A chaque silence qui s'installait, il prenait une inspiration pour poser la fameuse question, mais c'était comme s'il craignait de connaitre la réponse. Alors finalement, la soirée s'acheva sans que le sujet ne soit de nouveau abordé et chacun partit se coucher.

L'hyperactif passa la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Ça faisait longtemps maintenant que Malia et lui ne dormaient plus ensemble. Ça aurait été bizarre, vu qu'ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Tout ça pour dire qu'à cet instant, il repensait à cette histoire de petite cuillère. A coup sûr qu'elle l'aurait encore forcé à se mettre tout contre elle, parce qu'à force de bouger dans tous les sens, il aurait poussé sa patience à bout. Mais comme la personne qui occupait le plus son esprit ces derniers temps n'était pas Malia mais Derek, son cerveau transposa le visage -et le corps, sinon, ça n'avait rien de drôle- de l'ancien alpha à la place de son ex-petite amie et le rouge qui alluma les joue de l'adolescent aurait pu éclairer toute la pièce. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, son visage s'enfouit dans le coussin et ses mains battirent l'air au-dessus de sa tête pour enlever l'image mentale qu'il avait eue. Sauf que c'était une cause perdue parce qu'à peine ses paupières se refermaient-elles que la scène d'un Derek en bas de jogging et d'un lui en pyjama, lovés l'un contre l'autre, refaisait surface. Un grommellement de désespoir résonna dans sa chambre alors qu'il abandonnait le combat.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette deuxième partie. La troisième et dernière jeudi prochaiiiiin ! J'ai un peu moins la pression que quand j'ai posté jeudi dernier mais elle est toujours là, tapie au fond de ma poitrine... T_T

Gros bisous sur vos nez !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le dernier chapitre de Te Faire Plaisir. Le dénouement arrive enfin et j'espère, du plus profond de mon cœur, que ça vous plaira... Autant, vos avis ont su me rassurer sur la qualité des deux premières parties, autant là, le stress est à son apogée ! En tout cas, merci mille millions de fois pour tous vos commentaires, vos mises en favoris et tout, et tout. Merci de me lire "dans l'ombre et la lumière" comme dirait une certaine auteur que je connais !

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve plus bas pour vous expliquer comment ça va se passer par la suite ! Enjoy !

Réponses à la review guest :

\- Samsi : Merci à toi pour tous ces merveilleux compliments et pour avoir pris le temps de commenter cette histoire !

* * *

Te faire plaisir

Chapitre 3

Quand Stiles trouva enfin le sommeil, il ne lui restait plus que deux pauvres heures avant que son réveil ne sonne. La tête qu'il avait en arrivant au lycée laissait donc à désirer, si bien que Scott se sentit obligé de lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. L'hyperactif ne comprit pas pourquoi la voix de son meilleur ami n'avait rien de désolée ou d'inquiète. Non, on aurait plus dit qu'elle était rieuse voire même un peu moqueuse. La lumière ne se fit dans sa tête que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils sillonnaient les couloirs de l'établissement. D'un geste qui montrait toute l'expérience qu'il avait en la matière, il claqua l'arrière du crâne de son idiot de frère.

\- A quoi tu penses ?!

\- Aïe ! Mais à rien !

\- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que même mon pauvre nez humain sent ton hilarité à trois kilomètres.

\- En même temps Stiles... Réfléchis une seconde, juste une. Hier soir, tu pars de chez moi en me disant que tu ramènes sa veste à Derek et aujourd'hui, tu arrives au lycée avec des cernes d'un kilomètre et demi sous les yeux. Y'a pas besoin d'être Lydia pour comprendre.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose à comprendre ?

\- On trouve louche que tu passes la nuit chez Derek, que tu n'y dormes pas et qu'en plus, tu t'intéresses plutôt beaucoup à lui depuis plusieurs semaines. Répondit Lydia, qui venait de se joindre à eux.

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration s'éternisa quand il comprit ce que tous sous-entendaient.

\- Mais non ! ... Attendez... Vous êtes pas sérieusement en train de sous-entendre que j'ai dormi chez Derek ? Ou plutôt que je n'ai PAS dormi, mais que je l'ai fait chez Derek ?

\- Parce qu'il s'est passé autre chose pour que tu aies cette tête ? demanda Lydia.

\- OUI ! J'ai fait une insomnie ! Dans mon lit. Dans ma chambre. Seul. Avec moi-même !

Le rire de ceux qu'il ne considérait désormais plus comme ses amis fut coupé par l'arrivée du professeur, qui leur demanda d'entrer dans la salle. Stiles ne se départit pas de sa mine outrée pendant tout le cours, si bien que quand la cloche sonna la fin de celui-ci, Scott passa une main autour de ses épaules.

\- Aller Stiles. C'est pas grave tu sais, si tu passes tes nuits chez Derek.

Les mâchoires de l'hyperactif ses serrèrent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Son sourcil tressauta alors qu'il ravalait ses explications. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer d'argumenter encore, puisque de toute évidence, personne ne le croyait. Dans un élan de gaminerie, il croisa ses bras sur son torse et bouda. Toute l'après-midi. Et même à la fin de celle-ci, quand tous se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Les sourcils toujours froncés, pour plus de réalisme, Stiles attendit d'avoir claqué la porte de la Jeep pour retrouver une expression normale. Ensuite, il attendit encore, mais cette fois, que ses amis quittent son champ de vision. Déjà qu'ils se moquaient bien volontiers de lui, il ne voulait pas leur donner plus de matière à se payer sa tête. Ce ne fut donc que quand il aperçut la moto de Scott tourner au coin de la rue qu'il démarra Roscoe et qu'il fila jusqu'au loft de Derek. Avec toutes ces conneries, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à son entrée. Il aurait pu y aller au feeling, mais il se souvint de son non-droit à l'erreur. S'il se plantait maintenant, tous ses efforts et ses prises de risque -parce que parler à Peter était définitivement une prise de risque- auraient été vaines.

Stiles prit donc le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'approche. Les doigts sur le volant, pianotant frénétiquement, il se mit à marmonner.

\- Je peux pas juste laisser la veste sur le paillasson, sonner chez lui et partir en courant. Déjà parce qu'à l'odeur, il saura que c'est moi, puis parce que c'est nul comme plan... Je peux pas non plus toquer chez lui, et lui tendre son truc avec un grand sourire genre « Cadeau ! ». Il me tuerait sur place...

Ses mains quittèrent le tableau de bord pour aller fourrager dans ses cheveux. Il poussa un grognement de frustration et cogna sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Parmi la demi-dizaine d'approches qu'il imaginait, aucune n'était viable. Toutes risquaient, à un moment ou à un autre, de le tuer ou le blesser ou le traumatiser psychologiquement. Des sons sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'ils ne forment aucun mot intelligible.

Puis, en trois secondes, une de ses mains attrapa la veste pendant que l'autre ouvrait la portière de Roscoe. Il tomba de la voiture plus qu'il n'en descendit, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que celle-ci venait de vomir son propriétaire. In-extremis, il se rattrapa à la poignée extérieure, manquant de tomber face la première sur le bitume. Déjà qu'il transpirait le stress, au propre comme au figuré, mieux valait qu'il n'ait pas l'air encore plus minable avec de ridicules égratignures sur la face.

Pour ne rien arranger à sa situation, quand ses yeux se levèrent vers le loft, les paroles de Scott et Lydia lui revinrent en tête. Un rougissement s'installa sur ses joues. Autant, lors du rendez-vous avec Peter, tout s'était finalement bien passé, autant là, il était plus que certain que les choses allaient dégénérer. L'envie de faire demi-tour lui vrilla les tripes, mais la silhouette de Derek apparut à la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Comment savait-il que c'était Derek alors qu'il faisait quasiment nuit et qu'il était toujours -jusqu'à preuve du contraire- humain ? Mieux valait qu'il ne se pose pas cette énième question embarrassante. Sa santé mentale était déjà compromise depuis le début de cette histoire, pas la peine qu'il s'encombre le cerveau avec d'autres interrogations auxquelles il n'avait, de toute façon, aucune envie de répondre.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Bien sûr, il aurait pu fuir, même en sachant que le loup l'avait vu -et peut-être même entendu-. Mais d'une part, il avait un plan qui, par la force des choses, avait gagné en importance à ses yeux au fil des mois, et d'autre part, parce que malgré la peur, le doute et toutes ces émotions fort peu sympathiques, il avait envie d'y aller. Envie de voir un sourire sur le visage de Derek. Les chances pour que les choses se passent ainsi étaient infimes, mais il fallait qu'il essaye, qu'il tente.

Ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent par à-coups, l'adolescent inspira un grand coup, bloqua l'air dans ses poumons et se lança vers la porte de l'immeuble. L'attente dans l'ascenseur était intenable. Il entendait son propre cœur battre dans ses oreilles. Ses paumes étaient moites, si bien qu'il dû changer le manteau de main pour ne pas ruiner tout son travail. Même sa respiration se fit saccader. « On trouve ça louche que tu passes la nuit chez Derek. » ou ses pensées de la nuit dernière ou encore ces sensations quand il était passé à l'étape « je t'effleure en passant près de toi ». Toutes ces choses tournaient en boucle dans sa tête quand les portes s'ouvrirent. De sa main libre, il s'ébouriffa les cheveux et s'avança jusqu'au loft. Il compta jusqu'à trois, histoire de se donner un peu de courage, et leva la main pour toquer. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la porte s'entrouvrit sur Derek. Son sourcil haussé haut sur son front ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il n'était clairement pas heureux de voir l'humain. Pas parce qu'il était lui et qu'il le détestait mais tout simplement parce que l'état de pure panique dans lequel se trouvait l'adolescent ne laissait présager rien de bon. Dans le règne animal, quand un individu transpire la peur, tous ses congénères se mettent en alerte.

Donc l'attitude du loup, combinée au fait qu'il n'ait pas ouvert la porte en grand, firent déglutir Stiles. Tout ça allait mal finir, vraiment mal.

\- Je...

Sa gorge se serra sous l'émotion et il dû se la racler avant de continuer.

\- Je suis passée chez Scott hier soir, pour jouer à des jeux vidéo. Il veut toujours qu'on joue à ses jeux. Bon, je suis pas spécialement contre, parce que j'adore ça aussi, mais je comprends pas sa volonté à toujours vouloir essayer, vu que je le bats à chaque fois. C'est pas comme s'il avait une chan...

Un rapide coup d'œil vers le loup et l'hyperactif se sentit obligé d'abréger son monologue. Un sourire peu serein étira rapidement ses lèvres.

\- Bref... Donc j'étais chez Scott et il m'a dit que tu avais oublié ta veste chez lui. Doooonc... J'ai décidé de te la ramener... Voilà... Merci, au revoir !

Le bras tendu vers Derek avec, au bout, sa veste toute neuve, Stiles se vit trembler. Il se mit à prier pour que le loup ne le remarque pas et que, surtout, il se dépêche de récupérer son vêtement. Il voulait déguerpir rapidement, avant que ses jambes ne s'écroulent sous lui ou qu'il se mette à pleurer pour évacuer la pression. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais parfois, les situations font qu'on ne prévoit pas toujours tout et qu'on redécouvre des aspects de sa propre personne.

\- C'est pas à moi ça.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Pendant une seconde, le naturel de l'adolescent reprit le dessus, comme si les paroles de l'ancien alpha l'avaient vexé. Pour autant, l'angoisse était toujours présente, raison pour laquelle son débit de parole frôla l'absurde.

\- Tu dis ça parce que d'habitude, elle est toute pourrie et usée et que là, elle parait neuve ? Bah je l'ai cirée. Mais de rien, y'a pas de problème. La prochaine fois, je m'abstiend...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit en même temps que son souffle quand son dos rencontra le mur du couloir. « Et c'est parti ! » fut la seule pensée, plus ou moins cohérente, qu'il eut.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce mot sonnait plus comme un grognement dans la bouche de Derek. L'humain se félicita, d'ailleurs, de l'avoir compris.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi t'as touché à ma veste ?

\- Pour te faire... plaisir ?

A ces mots, les yeux du loup flashèrent. Sur le coup, Stiles ne sut si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Il savait de source sûre que ce phénomène survenait quand l'individu était en proie à de puissants sentiments, positifs comme négatifs. Durant un très court instant, vu que la prise de l'ancien alpha se desserra sur son col, Stiles supposa qu'il devait s'agir de la partie positive du truc. Il se ravisa quand il vit clairement les muscles de la mâchoire face à lui se serrer, tout comme les doigts contre sa poitrine. Il en toussa. Pour autant, aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche du loup. Stiles pouvait voir le désordre de son esprit, juste en observant ses yeux. Derek avait toujours était fort pour ça, parler avec son regard, même si en l'occurrence, il le faisait contre son grès.

Malgré la situation peu propice, Stiles ne put s'empêchait d'observer son vis-à-vis alors que celui-ci le dévisageait en retour. Le temps était comme suspendu alors que son regard passait de son œil droit à son œil gauche. Il y voyait un trouble sans nom. Puis il descendit jusque à ses mâchoires, toujours aussi crispées. Elles l'étaient tellement qu'il voyait ses muscles en trembler. Puis inéluctablement, ses yeux arrivèrent sur ses lèvres, tellement serrées qu'elle n'était pas plus épaisse qu'une lame de rasoir. A ce moment-là, une idée folle traversa son cerveau d'hyperactif. Une seconde et il décida que c'était du suicide. Deux secondes et il se dit que perdu pour perdu, mieux valait qu'il la tente. Trois secondes et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles en face de lui. Une litanie de « Ca va pas lui faire plaisir... Ca va pas lui faire plaisir... » tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Stiles ferma les yeux mais loin de lui l'idée de le faire pour apprécier le baiser -qui n'en était pas vraiment un-. Il le fit parce qu'il craignait pour la suite. Il était persuadé, au plus profond de lui, que les coups allaient pleuvoir. Vu comme ça, on aurait pu croire qu'il prenait Derek pour une grosse brute qui ne savait que se servir de ses poings. Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ce n'était pas faux non plus. Contrairement à ce que la notion de brute pure et dure laissait supposer, Derek avait un cœur et ne frappait que pour le défendre quand il pensait qu'il y avait danger. C'est-à-dire : tout le temps.

Raison pour laquelle, quand Stiles sentit le vide face à lui plutôt que les coups, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, l'un après l'autre. Se retrouver face au dos de Derek s'éloignant ne faisait absolument pas partie de ses hypothèses. La peur et l'angoisse firent donc place à la consternation. Puis il comprit. Son cerveau tournait à une allure qui frôlait l'inconcevable, même pour lui, mais c'est ce qui lui permit de réagir avant que le loup n'ait refermé la porte du loft. Avec toute la force dont il était capable, il se jeta à sa suite et attrapa son poignet. La même sensation de brulure remonta le long de son bras mais cette fois, il ne retira pas sa main.

\- Lâche. Ordonna l'ancien alpha.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

Lentement, très lentement, le loup se tourna, laissant entrevoir la couleur bleu électrique maintenant stable de ses yeux, son nez retroussé et ses dents apparentes. Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de Stiles, mais ses doigts se resserrèrent sur ce poignet qu'il tenait déjà fermement.

\- Non. Arrête de fuir. Le bonheur ne va pas te manger !

Cette dernière phrase sonna bien plus fort que ce que Stiles l l'avait pensé, peut-être à cause de l'étroitesse du couloir dans lequel ils étaient. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de crier, comme pour donner plus de poids à cet argument, cet état de fait. Un rire sans joie secoua Derek.

\- Qui tu es pour croire que tu peux me rendre heureux ? Puisqu'il s'agit bien de ça, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça me rendrait heureux ?

Les mots étaient mordants, dits pour blesser : la meilleure défense restait l'attaque. Mais l'humain ne se vexa qu'une seconde. Il avait toutes les preuves dont il avait besoin pour comprendre ce qui se tramait sous cette épaisse carapace d'amertume. D'abord ce regard toujours aussi bleu, donc toujours aussi émotionné. Puis là, juste sous son majeur et son index, à l'intérieur du poignet du loup. Si l'humain n'avait pas l'ouïe assez fine pour les entendre, il avait encore ses propres sens pour les sentir, les battements désordonnés du cœur de Derek.

\- Lui. Lui me le dit.

L'adrénaline aidant, Stiles le tira de toutes ses forces pour qu'il se retourne et posa avec force sa main libre sur la poitrine de Derek. Sous sa paume, il le sentait, complètement affolé. Ce fut très court, parce que le loup reprit ses esprits et usa de sa force lupine pour se défaire de son emprise, mais à présent, l'humain n'avait plus aucun doute.

\- Tu me connais pas ! Tu sais rien de moi ! lui hurla Derek.

Stiles haussa la voix à son tour, comme s'il mettait toutes ces dernières cartes dans cet échange. Il se raccrochait au fait que le loup n'était toujours pas parti, malgré les crocs toujours dehors, les yeux toujours bleus et la posture toujours agressive. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé qui aurait tué pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, sans pour autant trouver la force de fuir.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes ! Tu te crois insaisissable mais tu es tellement transparent Derek ! Si on te regarde trois secondes, ou non, même deux, juste deux putains de secondes, c'est facile de lire en toi ! Regarde-toi !

Les mains de l'hyperactif firent d'amples mouvements pour englober la totalité du corps du loup.

\- Pourquoi t'es toujours là, à m'écouter déblatérer mes conneries ? Pourquoi tu me fracasses pas juste la tête sur le mur pour que je me taise ? Ou pourquoi est-ce que tu retournes pas tout simplement à tes occupations en me claquant la porte au nez ?

Doucement, ou du moins aussi doucement que ce que la situation le lui permettait, Stiles s'avança. Il ne se croyait pas capable de tant d'audace -ou peut-être était-ce de la folie-, mais si sa théorie était exacte, alors Derek avait juste peur. Avant, il aurait cru que cette même peur lui attirerait des ennuis, sauf que là, il sentait les certitudes du loup vaciller, comme une flamme sur laquelle il aurait soufflée. L'espoir était ce souffle, bien qu'il soit encore trop faible pour éteindre ce feu qui brulé depuis trop longtemps.

\- Pourquoi tu me laisses approcher ?

A présent, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Sa main, qui s'était replacé le long de son corps, s'avança vers le visage de l'ancien alpha. L'humain tenta d'en maitriser les tremblements qui n'étaient plus dû qu'à toute l'adrénaline qui circulait dans son corps. Son angoisse avait fondu comme neige au soleil quand Derek s'était mis à transpirer la peur.

\- Laisse-moi te faire sourire Derek... S'il te plait... Laisse-moi essayer...

Avec mille précautions, le bout de ses doigts effleurèrent la joue du loup. Il la sentit se détendre, tout comme son propriétaire qui alla même jusqu'à pencher la tête vers cette main tendue. Toutes ces petites choses n'étaient que d'infimes détails sur lesquels il fallait se pencher très attentivement pour les voir, mais ça faisait des mois entiers que Stiles l'observait, notait chacun de ses gestes. Pendant une seconde, il pensa que Derek allait capitulé, mais la détresse qui envahit soudain ses yeux le détrompa. Ils flashèrent mais vers leur couleur naturelle cette fois et ça lui vrilla le cœur. Le tout n'avait duré qu'un instant avant que l'ancien alpha ne reprenne ses esprits et vire, brutalement, la main de l'humain. Il ne lui fallut qu'une enjambée pour rejoindre son loft et refermer la porte derrière lui. Toujours dans le couloir, ses doigts enserrant son poignet endolori par le coup, Stiles entendit le verrou claquer et son propre cœur tomber au fond de son estomac. Il avait tout gâché.

La boule dans sa gorge menaça d'exploser alors il reprit l'ascenseur, sans un mot, sans un regard vers cette porte désormais close. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble, il courut jusqu'à la Jeep. Les larmes qu'il retenait et qui lui brulait la gorge n'étaient pas de celles qu'on verse lors d'une peine de cœur. Pour ça, encore aurait-il fallu que Stiles ait des sentiments pour Derek, des sentiments amoureux. Ça n'était pas le cas, parce qu'être amoureux, ça ne se fait pas en un jour, ou en une semaine, ou même en six mois. Tomber amoureux, ça prend du temps, surtout quand on a la vie de cette meute de Beacon Hills. Alors les larmes qu'il ravale sont des larmes de douleur. Il avait vu le doute dans les yeux du loup, l'envie de céder, mais c'était comme s'il avait juste tout nié en bloc, encore une fois, pour ne pas avoir à souffrir d'un futur qui n'avait même pas le statut d'idée. Il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre qu'il avait droit à cette part de bonheur, de joie. Malgré les gâteaux qui étaient bien plus que de simples biscuits, malgré les attentions, les efforts qu'il avait fournis pour l'intégrer, physiquement, au groupe. Il avait échoué.

Stiles en était là de sa réflexion, la tête renversée sur le dossier de son siège, les mains sur ses yeux, à tenter de reprendre une respiration normale quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Il souleva une de ses paumes pour baisser son regard sur l'écran de son téléphone, tombé sur le siège passager quand il s'était vautré dans la voiture. Le prénom de Derek s'afficha à côté du logo qui signifiait qu'il avait un texto. Une pointe d'angoisse lui serra les tripes, si bien qu'il hésita à ouvrir le message. Il craignait d'y lire qu'il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à lui parler, qu'ils continueraient de se voir pour le bien de la meute mais que leur relation -ou leur semblant de relation- s'arrêterait là. En apnée, il finit par récupérer l'appareil, déverrouilla l'écran et afficha le SMS. D'une voix quasi éteinte au début, puis bien plus forte par la suite, il le lit.

\- « Ok. » Ok... ? Sérieusement ?!

Alors que, quelques minutes plus tôt, la tristesse et la résignation comblaient tout l'espace de l'habitacle, à présent, c'était le rire de Stiles qui résonnait.

\- Ce mec est fou ma parole !

L'humain l'imaginait étonnement bien récupérer son portable, taper un pauvre « Ok. » avant d'envoyer rapidement et de jeter son téléphone contre un mur quelconque. Derek aimait bien envoyer les choses contre les murs quand la frustration et la colère devenaient trop fortes. Son oncle, Stiles, alors pourquoi pas son téléphone ?

Pendant près d'une semaine après l'évènement, Derek et Stiles ne se croisèrent pas. Ça n'était pas voulu, juste que la meute n'avait pas organisé de réunion ou de rassemblement. Jusqu'au week-end qui suivit. Pour une raison ou pour une autre -après tout, peu importait-, ils se retrouvèrent tous au loft. Ça faisait toujours râlé l'ancien alpha parce qu'il n'avait jamais son mot à dire alors que c'était quand même chez lui. Mais tous s'étaient, sans se concerter, accordé à dire qu'il s'agissait là de leur chez eux, de leur tanière.

Ce jour-là, tout le monde amena un truc à manger et, non sans une légère appréhension, Stiles avait préparé ses biscuits. Il posa sa boite sur la table et s'en éloigna rapidement, rejoignant Scott et Kira qui discutait sur le canapé. Il ne voulait pas être associé à ce qu'il estimait être un sujet tabou, même s'il ne trompait personne et surtout pas le principal concerné. Dans sa fuite, il ne vit pas le regard de Derek quand celui-ci vit ce qui se trouvait dans la dite boite. C'était un mélange d'agacement, de résignation et d'espoir. Par contre, il sentit très clairement sa main, d'abord un peu hésitante, puis plus franche, se poser sur sa nuque alors que le loup passait derrière lui pour rejoindre sa cuisine et ramener des boissons. Le souffle de l'adolescent se coupa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sans qu'il ose se retourner, paralysé. Il ne le fit que quand il fut sûr que l'autre était parti, loin, très loin et qu'il ne pouvait plus le voir.

\- Mec... Souffla-t-il.

Ses yeux se perdirent sur l'entrée de la pièce adjacente, un sourire halluciné sur les lèvres. Alors il voulait dire ça son « ok » ? Ça signifiait que non seulement, il le laisserait faire des pas vers lui mais qu'en plus, dans la mesure du raisonnable, il en ferait aussi vers lui ? Si on avait dit ça à Stiles, quelques mois plus tôt, il se serait étouffé de rire, aurait tapoté gentiment l'épaule du fou et se serait détourné pour repartir à ses occupations.

Trois semaines plus tard, après nombre de mains sur la nuque, le bras, l'épaule de la part de Derek, après moult fournées de biscuits, Stiles aperçu le premier vrai sourire sur le visage du loup. Ca arriva alors qu'ils bossaient en duo, sur une des frontières de la ville. Deux jours auparavant, les membres lupins de la meute avaient cru sentir une présence dans les alentours et par mesure de précaution, ils avaient organisé des rondes, sur une semaine, histoire d'être certain que rien ne se tramait. Ils avaient suffisamment vu d'horreurs pour qu'ils n'appliquent pas l'adage : mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Le binôme improbable -mais plus tant que ça- observait la ville, d'un des points hauts des collines environnantes quand une brindille craqua derrière eux. Le silence était tel que Stiles sursauta plus que de raison et glissa du rocher sur lequel il était assis. Ses bras et jambes volèrent dans un extraordinaire désordre, comme à son habitude et en se relevant, il le vit. Ça n'avait été qu'une seconde avant que Derek ne lève sa main contre sa bouche et se retourne, faisant mine de regarder ce qui avait bien pu faire du bruit dans la forêt derrière eux. Mais l'œil avisé de l'humain l'avait attrapé à temps : son sourire. Juste une esquisse, rien de transcendant, mais l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de pointer un doigt rieur sur le loup en criant un magnifique « YEAH ! ».

\- T'es cramé Mec ! Fais pas genre, je t'ai vu !

Du mieux qu'il put, Stiles se remit sur ses pieds et courut -trébucha- jusqu'à Derek. Il enfonça son poing dans l'épaule surdimensionnée de son binôme avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverai. C'est con que ce soit à mes dépends, mais c'est un bon début.

Le sourcil de Derek se souleva comme pour lui dire qu'il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il parlait et ses bras se croisèrent sur sa poitrine. Mais pour Stiles, peu importait qu'il nie l'évidence. Il avait gagné : il avait réussi à faire plaisir à cet handicapé social qu'était l'ancien alpha. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas s'arrêtait là. Il considérerait sa mission comme achevée le jour où Derek rirait. Ça n'était pas demain la veille, mais peu importait. Il avait tout son temps et le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Peter sortit de chez lui pour aller faire quatre courses. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant de se prendre les pieds dans le paquet qu'il y avait posé sur son palier. Une flopée d'injures se bouscula dans sa bouche sans qu'aucune ne parvienne à passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Mieux valait qu'il ne se laisse pas aller à exprimer sa colère, il risquait de se faire expulser de l'immeuble alors qu'il commençait tout juste à s'y sentir bien.

Les dents serrées, il se pencha donc pour récupérer le colis. Un sourcil haussé, il le tourna dans tous les sens, légèrement suspicieux. Comme le loup qu'il était, il se mit à le renifler sans pour autant détecter quoique ce soit de concluant, puis l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boite et une petite enveloppe. Il n'eut pas besoin d'enlever le couvercle métallique pour savoir ce qu'il cachait, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et ce genre de boite ne pouvait que renfermer des biscuits. Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il rouvrit la porte de chez lui, pénétra son appartement, referma derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé.

Délicatement, il posa le colis sur la table basse et sortit l'enveloppe. Elle n'était pas cachetée et ne comportait qu'un mot, sur une face « Merci. » Peter ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Avec appréhension, il sortit les quelques papiers qui s'avéraient être des photos. Toutes représentaient Derek, accompagné ou non. Il y en avait une, prise comme un selfie, avec Stiles qui l'embrassait sur la joue et son neveu qui tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Il y en avait une autre qui semblait avoir été prise de loin, comme en cachette. La meute était attablée, Stiles avait l'air de raconter une énième ânerie et alors que tout le monde riait aux éclats, Derek souriait, simplement, presque timidement, une main sur les yeux pour que personne ne le voit.

\- Il a réussi ce con...

Ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire en feuilletant les quelques autres clichés. Il les posa ensuite sur la table et entreprit d'ouvrir la boite jointe. Comme son instinct le lui avait indiqué, il s'agissait bien là des fameux biscuits de sa nièce. Stiles avait dû deviner que pour lui aussi, ces gâteaux étaient quelque chose d'important. En voyant qu'il y avait un second mot, collé sur l'envers du couvercle, il en fut même certain. Ça disait : « Peut-être bien que tu as un cœur finalement. »

* * *

Soooooo ! J'ai tout un PAQUET de fics en stock que je vous propose de poster tous les jeudis aussi (sauf si vous préférez un autre jour 8D) ! Je compte le faire par fandom donc la prochaine histoire sera sur... Naruto 8D Oui, et alors ? J'vous emmerde ! J'écris ce que je veux D:

Sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous (sur vos nez) et vous dis à la semaine prochaiiiine o/


End file.
